


For Revenge...Or Revenge?

by merryghoul



Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Bayley and Sasha discuss revenge after another celebration.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414
Kudos: 2
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge, fic_promptly Fills 2019





	For Revenge...Or Revenge?

**Author's Note:**

> Written before they broke up in canon.
> 
> Prompts: fic_promptly: [ Author's choice, author's choice, For Revenge... Or Revenge?](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/89506.html?thread=4271266#cmt4271266) | femslashficlets: Wheel of Fortune

“I was thinking about getting revenge on that bully Stephanie McMahon.” Bayley lay nude, stomach down on a bed in a hotel suite, her head propped on pillows. Sasha kneaded Bayley’s back with her hands using petrissage motions.

“What about Kairi? She’s why I’m massaging you right now.”

“Yeah, dude, we need to get her back.” 

Bayley focused on Sasha massaging her for a moment. Then: “Why not both of them?”

“Yeah, why not both of them?”

I’ll figure out something before your match.”

“That’s my role model.”

Sasha kissed Bayley between her shoulder blades before going back to work.


End file.
